A Loose Baby Toothry!
Previous episode: Igglybuff Blows A Fuse! Transcript Espeon was washing her paws like a real cat. She saw the egg glow. Espeon: Hm? Elizabeth: I think it's close to hatching. Espeon: The egg... It glowed and cracked. A small, pink Pokémon that looked like an upside down tooth with tiny wings on its back emerged. Rotom: It's a Toothry. Gordon: A what? Rotom revealed the entry. Rotom: Toothry, the fairy Pokémon. A Fairy type. Toothry are found in flower fields bathed in the moon's glow at night. Elizabeth: So cute. Froslass: It does look cute. Toothry: Uh hi.. Elizabeth: Hi Toothry Espeon: Its nice to meet you. Elizabeth catches it in a Moon Ball and then sends it out. Manaphy: It's like when you found my Egg at Hano Beach. Elizabeth: Your egg was on the beach, Toothry's egg was in a cave. Rotom: Mine was in the house of an abusive family. Toothry: Really, Rotom? Rotom: And a while ago I produced three Eggs. Toothry: You made those three Rotom they have? Rotom: I did. Toothry: I'm a baby Pokémon so I can't yet. Rotom: Yes, Toothry, I did make those 3 Rotom over there now stop asking. Toothry: Tell me more! Rotom: I'd rather not talk about it. Toothry: Why not? Jigglypuff: Rotom doesn't want to answer. Toothry: Come on Rotom tell me! Elizabeth: When you're a little older. Jigglypuff: You're far too young. Elizabeth: You're just a baby and you shouldn't be asking questions like that right now. Ditto: I'd prefer not to talk about it too. Toothry throws a tantrum, she wants to know now. Toothry: I WANT TO KNOW!!!! Elizabeth: I don't usually condone my Pokémon producing eggs, there's just too many unwanted hatched Pokémon. Jigglypuff: When you're older and you evolve we promise we'll tell you. Then a familiar Rotom Pokédex comes zooming over to Toothry to take pictures. Ash: Rotom wait up! Ash's Rotom dex: I wanted to see Elizabeth's Rotom!!!!! Ash: But don't go running off without me. Elizabeth's Rotom: Oh hi Rotom. Gordon: You really ran all the way here to play with Elizabeth's Rotom? Ash's Rotom dex: Yep! Ash: It wanted to play with your Rotom, I know. Jigglypuff sticks her tongue out at Clefairy. Toothry spits all over both of them. Espeon: Looks like a cat fight between Jigglypuff and Clefairy. Toothry: *makes raspberry noises at both of them* Ash's Rotom Dex and Elizabeth's Rotom are playing Pokémon themed chess. Elizabeth's Rotom: I'll be taking one of your pawns. Toothry: I want to play chess! Elizabeth: They're already playing, you have to wait your turn. Toothry, upset that it can't play chess, stomps over to the board and kicks all the pieces off of it. Espeon uses Psychic to stop Toothry from moving. Elizabeth's Rotom: That was our game, you little baby. Espeon spoke severely to Toothry. Espeon: Don't ruin somebody else's game like that again. Espeon: and because of you, you have caused confusion and delay. Toothry: How? Espeon explained. Ash's Rotom dex: We can solve this mystery with Kantonian Detective Rotom! Espeon used Psychic to put the chess pieces Toothry knocked over in the rightful places. Ash's Rotom dex: Now I'm chess detective Rotom! Ash: *sighs* Rotom spotted Espeon and scanned its entry as Elizabeth's Rotom sighed. Rotom zoomed all around Espeon taking pictures and feeling its fur. Espeon simply responded with Swift. Being a ghost type, it went right through. To be contiunued: A Cornucopia Of Chansey! Major events * Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Emily *Eddie *Bella the guinea pig *Glorysia Melody Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Luscmor (Elizabeth's) * Jigglypuff (Elizabeth's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Espeon (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Chimerry (Gordon's; Shiny) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Chansey (Valona's) * Cinccino (merchandise)